Candles
Candles by Hey Monday! is featured in Original Song, the sixteenth episode of Season Two. It's sung by Blaine and Kurt as a duet during Regionals with the rest of the Dalton Academy Warblers singing backup. Blaine chooses the song because it is very "emotional," and that he mostly wants to sing with Kurt just so that he can "spend more time with him" which leads to them kissing for the first time. Before the performance, Kurt admits to being nervous because it is the first time he has ever performed a solo in front of a competition audience. Despite expecting criticism from Blaine for being nervous, he assures Kurt that he finds it "adorable." Along with Raise Your Glass, this wins The Warblers second place at Regionals. It is originally performed by Hey Monday! from their debut studio album, Hold On Tight. A revamped and demo version is also featured on their second EP of the same name. Lyrics Kurt with Warblers: The power lines went out And I am all alone But I don't really care, at all Not answering my phone Blaine with Warblers: All the games you played The promises you made Couldn't finish what you started Only darkness still remains Blaine and Kurt with Warblers: Lost sight Couldn't see When it was you and me Blow the candles out Looks like a solo tonight I'm beginning to see the light Blow the candles out Looks like a solo tonight But I think I'll be alright Been black and blue before Kurt with Warblers: There's no need to explain I am not the jaded kind Playback's such a waste Kurt and Blaine with Warblers: You're invisible, Invisible to me My wish is coming true Erase the memory of your face Lost sight Couldn't see When it was you and me Blow the candles out Looks like a solo tonight I'm beginning to see the light Blow the candles out Looks like a solo tonight But I think I'll be alright Kurt with Blaine and Warblers: One day, You will wake up With nothing but "you're sorrys" Blaine with Warblers And someday, You will get back Kurt and Blaine with Warblers: Everything you gave me Blow the candles out Looks like a solo tonight I'm beginning to see the light Kurt: Blow the candles out Blaine: The candles out Kurt: Looks like a solo tonight Blaine: Solo tonight Blaine and Kurt: But I think I'll be alright Trivia *Chris Colfer says this is not one of his favorite performances. "Why are they singing a break up song, when they just got together?" *It's the first song in which Kurt has sung a solo at a competition. *Chris Colfer also said that he disliked recording this song. *This is the third Kurt and Blaine duet to be featured on the show after (after Baby, It's Cold Outside and Animal). Gallery candles1.jpg Candless.jpg CaptureCandles.PNG CaptureCandles1.PNG CaptureCandles2.PNG CaptureCandles3.PNG CaptureCandles4.PNG CandlesBlaine.jpg CandlesKurt.jpg CandlesKlaine.jpg Tumblr m6g6tbZrf51qk71sao2 250.gif Videos 300px|left|thumbright|300px|Hey Monday - Candles|thumb Navigational Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers Category:Songs sung at Regionals